Veela
Veela, also known as Victoria Burnett, is a Canadian singer, songwriter & DJ from Sidney. Her first appearance on Monstercat was a feature on Time Bomb, a collab between Feint and Boyinaband. She also contributed to the vocals for Mountains, Timeless, Bloodlip, Supercell and In Touch. The first time her vocals were used in a music video was for Varien's song Supercell. After that, Veela didn't appear on Monstercat for nearly 4 years, until she was featured on Murdock's song In Touch in March 2019. Monstercat uploads # Feint & Boyinaband - Time Bomb (feat. Veela) #* April 18, 2012 # Matduke - Bloodlip (feat. Veela) #* April 25, 2012 # Rameses B - Timeless (feat. Veela) #* October 23, 2013 # Rameses B - Mountains (feat. Veela) #* February 9, 2015 # Varien - Supercell (feat. Veela) #* July 22, 2015 # Murdock - In Touch (feat. Veela) #* March 12, 2019 Off-Monstercat releases EPs * 2233 EP *# I Remember You *# Venus Flytrap *# Home *# Moi (Live) *# Amethyst (Live) *# Émeraude (Live) * Tevlo - Icy Love EP (feat. Veela) *# Beautiful Addiction *# Circles *# Icy Love * Guide To Get Through It EP *# Keeping You Accountable *# Guide For Me *# Guide For You *# I'm Here * Course EP *# Use Me *# Sugar Youth *# I'm Mine *# Maybe Next Time (Outro) Singles * Exposure * Circa 1620 * San Francisco * Night Vision * We Are (with Myth) * Space Cowboy (with Andrew Huang) * My Enemy * Extra (feat. Joseph Kline) * Ask For Help (with AK) * Great Valley * Hang Up * Confess * Sculpture (with Kooma) * Cortisol (with Kooma) * Remember Me (with Nomyn) * Crave (with DNTST) * Going (with Diamic) * Static (with AK) * Overhours (with Warriyo) * Company (with Arkane Skye) Featured appearances * JFI - Target * JFI - Hardlock * Blackmill - Let It Be * Christoph Maitland & Toby Emerson - Fall Silently * CatatonikC4T - A Step Ahead of Fate * Point 140 - Mocking Blue * Miqz - Metrion * Publicly Anonymous - Killings * Captain Panic - Offering * Saint Empire - Venetia * Maduk - Ghost Assassin * Tyler Clark - Gazer * Day One - Shade * Melo - Doctor * Neutralize - Crayen * Synthetic Epiphany - Tesseract * Wake The Phantom - Honora * Cyaneyed - Ribbon * Ben Moon - Majesty * Lemmino - An Apology * Temporal - No Story * Arthur & Medic - Broken House * Sinatic - Forever Blue * Rudebrat - Bad Wolf Bay (feat. Veela & NLJ) * The Odd Chaps - True Colours * Dashfix - Walking * AK & LYNX - Virtual Paradise * Crowne Flip - Hold Me * Lin - Long Drive Home (feat. Veela, Iain Mannix, & Joseph Kline) * Maduk - Got Me Thinking Hospital * Rameses B - We Are One Liquicity * Invermere - Umbrella * Kooma - Exhibit * Kooma - Trigger (feat. To NY & Veela) * AK - Discomfort * Airthrive - Fortuit * Flüidd - Subsurface * Mojoman - Crystal Clear (feat. Miyoki & Veela) * Aether - Valentine * Tetrix Bass - The Light (ft. Veela) * DJ Lev, DJ Dizzy, Veela, Ellie Goulding, Swae Lee - American Idol (ft. K-391, Desmeon, Marshmello, DJ Goth, Steklo, DJ Gothic Girl, Gjermund Olstad, Diamond Eyes, & Taylor Swift) Lev's Windows XP Computer crashed, so he replaced it * Rameses B - Get Through * Feint - Vagrant (ft. Veela) Liquicity Remixes * Noisestorm - Ignite (None Like Joshua & Veela Remix) * Klaypex - Lights (None Like Joshua & Veela Vocal Remix) Covers * Morgan Page - Fight For You * Fort Minor - Where'd You Go (None Like Joshua & Veela Cover) * Poets of the Fall - Temple of Thought Other * Black Octopus Sound - Siren (Demo) Trivia * Veela has contributed with Buddygirrl (aka Skyelle) in producing different off-monstercat tracks like "The Day I Die" and "Escape". She has also remixed a few of Rameses B's tracks and Skyelle's as well. Category:Vocalists Category:Veela discography Category:Drum & Bass Artists Category:Electro Artists Category:House artists Category:Progressive House artists Category:Liquicity artists Category:Ninety9Lives artists Category:NoCopyrightSounds artists